A boy, a girl, and their reunion
by DaMastah101
Summary: 4th Chapter has been posted! Set 3 years after the events of Guilty Crown. This is a tale of a boy who is about to be thrust into yet another ordeal, and a girl who was supposed to be gone and yet has the circumstances needed to return and will become the light for the boy who was blind in all sense of the word. What if a new group, besides Da'ath, joins the fray?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the rewritten version of Chapter 1.**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of its characters. If I did, Season would be 48 episodes long, Inori would've lived, and we'd get a Season 2 which is also 48 episodes XD.**

**A BOY, A GIRL, AND THEIR REUNION**

Chapter 1 – The boy and his fate.

**2042 A.D. Normal POV**

A total of 3 years have passed since the event that had changed Shu Ouma's life forever. The fourth "Lost Christmas" was over. Japan had since then become a fully independent nation after GHQ's complete shutdown. Da'ath was still as enigmatic as ever. Even a joint-coalition between Japan, the UN, and several countries, failed to gain so much as a lead on the shady organization. At the surface, all was at peace… at least for now.

**Shu POV**

I had just awoken from another nightmare.

"Current time."

"The current time is now 3:27 AM" was the answer of my voice-automated side table clock.

This was not the first time my sleep had gotten disturbed by a nightmare. 3 years of living without her had been interlaced with a silent pain known only to the one who had witness her final moments, me. The vision responsible for waking me up, starting with apparitions of Mana had been truly frightening. The dream ended with a moment in my life that truly broke my heart flashing once more before my eyes. It was the time I saw Inori who had handed me that red cat's cradle. I wiped away the tears that were flowing from my now blinded eyes. I truly missed her. Even though the years have passed by, I can never forget that warm smile and those beautifully scarlet eyes that seemed to pierce into the depths of my soul. The sensation of her silky hair, her warm embrace, her angelic voice, the woman that I loved and continue to love, Inori Yuzuriha.

Trying to go back to my slumber proving utterly pointless now that my mind was fully awake, I got up from my bed and prepared to go outside. I began feeling for my cane. It had enhanced features a normal cane wouldn't have. Tsugumi gave it to me 2 years ago to help with my condition by adding an electric stunner that could be activated via voice command. This would be in case I was attacked so that I wouldn't be completely defenceless without my eyesight. Other features of the cane included a distress button which would send an alert to Funnel or "Fyu-neru" so that Ayase and Tsugumi(they live together in an apartment complex) would know if I was in danger. Being blind meant I was handicapped, so they insisted on the extra precaution.

After about a minute of capping for the cane, I then managed to grasp its upper part. Making sure I didn't forget to take my player and my in-ear ear buds, I donned my coat and went out of my so called "home" quietly so I wouldn't wake up my stepmom who was still asleep. All of my songs in my playlist were by EGOIST, Inori's songs. This had been one of the few connections I still had with her. Her songs could even be seen by others as my "security blanket".

I trodded along the pavement while having a set destination in mind. I was headed to a certain park that had become my refuge over the years whenever I was troubled or feeling down. Upon reaching the park, I proceeded to my usual spot, a bench in the near middle of the place. I gently poke my cane on in front of me to confirm my position. A wooden clanking sound was produced. I then sat on the bench and put on my earbuds to listen to the voice of my beloved. The track played.

"_Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo,__  
><em>_Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai__  
><em>_Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de,__  
><em>_Ano toki anata wa nante itta no?"_

Before the second part of the song could play though, I heard a faint trace of a melody that wasn't from my player so I stopped the track and remove my in-ears. I was met with silence. After a few minutes of waiting for the melody, as I was to put in my in-ears again, I heard a very familiar voice singing the second part of the track I was just about to continue listening to…

"_Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau,__  
><em>_Wakatteru no ni kyou mo shite shimau__  
><em>_Kanawanu negaigoto wo"_

"Inori…" I managed to let out. The singer continued.

"_Hanasanai de__  
><em>_Gyutto te wo nigitteite__  
><em>_Anata to futari tsuzuku to itte__  
><em>_Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute__  
><em>_Yasashikatta"_

"Fate is being cruel to me." I state to myself with an expression on my face that other people around would've backed away from. The song I just heard was undoubtedly seemed to have been sung by Inori in the flesh. My mind was telling me that she was nearby.

"Shu." I heard Inori who's voice seemed to come from my right. Giving in to my curiosity, I extended my right arm to try and feel if there was truly someone there. I was inwardly shocked that there was. 'This sensation…' "Inori…" I muttered, it appears Inori really was here.

"Shu…"

"Inori, you're here it would seem…" I replied. Tears were trailing on my cheek. This was all still a big shock to me but I managed to keep my cool. I wouldn't want to be seen as a screaming madman by the people around me if there were any after all…

"Shu, I came to warn you"

"Warn me? What do yo-" before I could finish my question I heard a flashing sound not that different from the static from television with no cable signal. I immediately tried to feel if Inori was still beside me, but she had disappeared.

"Inori?" no response

"Inori…" still no answer.

"Inori….Inori!...INORI COME BACK!" I finally screamed. I wasn't going to let this go down easily. For the first time in 3 years, Inori had somehow managed to appear beside me. This wasn't a dream, I refuse to believe it was a hallucination. Her voice, that feeling when I felt her on my right, it was all real. Inori was alive, and I'd be damned if I didn't find I way to be with her again. Then I remembered what she told me before disappearing. "Shu, I came to warn you". What did she mean by that anyway?

Instead of recovering from that nightmare I had back at home, I was instead even more mentally stressed while having a bunch of things to ponder on in my head right now. As a sat there mulling over what had just transpired, I heard Haruka's voice calling me. It would seem like I still managed to wake her up when I left.

"Shu, why are you already out this early? It's only 4:05 in the morning you know! I was worried."

"Sorry mom, I had another terrible nightmare." was my immediate response.

"Was it Mana again?" Haruka asked with a tinge of concern in her voice.

"Yes, and Inori too."

"Come Shu, let's go back home."

"Okay then, mom".

The walk back home was a bit awkwardly quiet. I was still too disoriented and distraught with that ordeal in the park. We arrived at 4:30 which was still too early as Haruka normally wakes up at around 6:30 while I wake up at 8. Haruka then told me she was going back to sleep saying I should also try to get some shut-eye. Upon entering my room, I plopped myself face down on my bed, I completely had no intention of going back to sleep at all. Sleep was the last thing on my mind right now. One could say that I had no interest in closing my eyes and succumbing to the call of sleep that turns one's world into black. Not that it made any difference in my case since I was blind anyway.

"Inori, where are you?" I ask myself inwardly since I knew I wouldn't be getting any response.

"If I ever get the chance to see you again, I want you to know that I loved, and still love you. Wherever you may be right now." was my emotional sentiment that I had.

"I love you too Shu." was what I heard. 'Oh great, now I'm hallucinating' I grumbled inwardly but showing no visible change of expression on the outside. I didn't say anything more. I had enough mental activity for today.

"Shu, I'm here."

A cold breeze brushed off my face.

"Shu… It's me, Inori."

'Shu, stop thinking about things that cannot be' I thought while trying to ignore "Inori"

"Shu… I'm here right now" that's it, I have had enough of this.

"No you're not Inori, you disappeared from the park earlier didn't you?" I tell "Inori" while deciding to play along with this illusion.

"Yes, I did. This really is me Shu."

"Nope, you're a figment of my imagination, there's no way you would suddenly appear here inside my room, as if by magic or some sorcery, when it's very clear that you disappeared from the park a while ago. Heck, I'm not even sure if I imagined what happened at the park or not" I answered "Inori" again with a hint of irritation. This was getting more annoying that I was being given false hope by fate that Inori would appear here of all times.

"Inori" then put her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Her warmth seemed like it was melting away all the stress I had accumulated these pst minutes since I had been awake. Wait a minute, warmth? a hug? She's tangible? This can only mean one thing…

"INORI?! How did you get here? and what were you gonna tell me at the park? And why did you only start to appear to me after 3 years? And how did you know I would be back in my room by now? And ho-" My barrage of questions was put to a halt by a gentle placing of Inori's hand on my mouth which worked of course. Inori and I then hugged each other.

"Shu one question at a time, I'll explain how I have appeared to you though my time is a bit limited" Inori informs me. 'Her time is limited she says? She's gonna disappear again…'

"Then please do Inori" I tell her to proceed while breaking of the hug. 'God I missed her' was what I had been thinking.

"First of all this is me Shu, It's me Inori. Yet, this really isn't me in person Shu. I'm sorry you had to suffer thinking I was gone for 3 years." Inori audibly teared up a bit

"That doesn't matter anymore, what's important is you're here now. But how in the world is what you're saying possible Inori, I can touch you, you can touch me, but you're not here in the flesh?" I also teared up at Inori's remark on how I had been suffering. Those were tears of joy however, now that she was within my reach. The latter part of my response though, shows how confused I was at the details of how she was here, and yet she "wasn't here in person"

"What you see before you is a '_solid thought projection'_ cast from where I am currently. I'm actually in some weird place other than the "dimension" you are in. Even I myself, dosen't fully understand. Back at the park, you should've heard a sort of 'zappy' sound. That was the transmission being cut. I have just established a limited reconnection." was the detailed explanation that Inori had. It's true that I did hear a flashing sound before she was gone.

"I am able to send this projection to where you are due to the help of someone. It seems he also ended up here, where I am."

"Why then, only after 3 years have passed, that you were able to contact me?" I interjected while questioning Inori's projection.

"Because it took at least 3 years to determine and gather the requirements to be able to cast a projection to your location. The requirements included a spatial void, was what the person who helped me called it but all that void really does is move objects from one place to another instantly and is limited to non-living objects, a telepathy void, and a void that can produce ice. The ice void provides the base of the projection, while the telpathy void engraves my essence and thought, and finally the spatial void is what sends the projection to you."

"And the coordinates of the projection automatically lock on to the one whom you will to be its target." Inori's projection added.

"Oh, well it's good to be able to meet you again Inori." I hug her projection again with tears freely falling from my cheeks. 'Wait, did she say "void"?'

"Inori, you said you needed voids right? How is that possible? I thought I had absorbed all of the voids along with the apocalypse virus?"

"It turns out, that when I traded fates with you, I got sent to this isolated place along with a few others. Oddly enough, voids were scattered in the area. I also somehow was able to use those voids along with the other people who were there." she answered though the projection was starting to be unstable. I knew this as I heard the flashing static noise again like from the park.

"Shu, the projection is almost at its limit, the person who is helping said something about the ice not being a permanent medium for thought or something like that. So before this projection disappears, I remembered that I appeared again to warn you about the danger."

"Inori you said something like this at the park." I added, remembering that unfinished warning earlier.

"Shu… t-they're coming…." Inori quivers a bit. This obviously troubles me seeing Inori trembling but I brace myself for what I was supposed to here.

"Who's coming Inori?" I asked her. Inori then had a disturbing look on her face. It was the expression of one who had been cornered and instilled with fear. This made me burn with rage on the inside.

"D-Da'ath. Shu, they're still t-trying to-" the projection dissolves with a flashing static sound.

"Inori?" 'Damn, I didn't even get to say goodbye.' was what I thought. So Da'ath's still out there huh? It seems like things are gonna get rowdy again. I then try to sleep now that I've the knowledge that Inori was indeed alive. My heart had a nice tranquil despite the stuff about Da'ath, because I got the chance to hear and "see" Inori again even if only by projection. I was soon sound asleep for the first time in 3 years. That wasn't to say my dreamscape would be as peaceful because…

I was soon in a pitch-black area. There was nothing but darkness and I was alone in it. Even though Mana wasn't here to disrupt my dreams, this black nothingness still spelled "MALICE" in all capital letters. I then heard an eerily familiar male voice say:

"Well, well. If it isn't the one who rejects the highest honor of being Adam. I suppose you've met with that fake already. And before you ask, this is indeed your subconscious. This isn't a dream though."

"Reveal yourself." I stated indignantly. What I really wanted to do was beat up this bastard for insulting Inori but I had to think rationally. If there's anything that my experiences have taught me, it's to be logical in my approach. I then realized I could see. That's right, the ailments I have in reality don't carry over here in my dreamscape. Here I had my eyesight. A blond male with a sinister grin then appeared in front of me. His was a face I knew all too well.

"My, oh my. Is that how you are supposed to greet the Envoy of Da'ath?"

-Chapter 1 END-

**A/N 2: End scene. Man, crappy exposition is crappy. On a side note, the next chapter of Steins;Fate(Chapter 6) is soon to follow for those who read that fanfic of mine :D. Somehow I find that writing for Guilty Crown is harder than it seems especially blind Shu. Don't get me wrong I have all these ideas in my head, but I hav a hard time actually putting it in story form lol XD. So there you have it, the first chapter of****"A boy, a girl, and their reunion." Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome be it good, or bad even hate reviews are welcome lol :D See y'all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is second chapter. Enjoy, reviews both bad and good are welcome. **

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Guilty Crown or its characters. If I did, a movie or season 2 would've been out by now in both sub and dub format.**

**A BOY, A GIRL, AND THEIR REUNION**

Chapter 2 – The pieces are being put in place.

**Shu POV**

An eerie silence reigned. This had to be a very cruel joke. Not at all did I see this coming.

"What's the matter, Shu Ouma? Cat got your tongue? Or did my mere presence make you shit your pants?"

"So it really is you, the man who claims to be Da'ath himself, Yuu."

"Bingo. Now you probably have at lot of questions right now right?"

"Well, a person invades my dreams, and this certain person was the envoy of a nefarious organization. Yeah, this is totally normal." I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes. What did Yuu expect me to do? Welcome him with open arms? Yeah right.

"Indeed, I have appeared here in your dreamscape. The reason being that I have come to give you some information you might deem interesting."

"Why the hell should I listen to anything you say, Yuu?"

"It concerns that fake you keep on stubbornly choosing over Eve." That made me swallow my saliva. He knew something about Inori's situation? It did make sense though if I were to recall what Inori had said: "_D-Da'ath. Shu, they're still t-trying to-_". I gritted my teeth at the memory. Something doesn't add up though. Why would Yuu, who obviously isn't my ally or anything, appear to me just to "give me some information"?

"You can choose whether to believe me or what. I will relay to you the facts nonetheless." Yuu half-heartedly tells me while sporting a more serious look compared to earlier.

"Fine, tell me what you have to. The sooner you do, the sooner you can leave right?"I grunted annoyingly. I still wasn't buying it that the so-called 'Envoy of Da'ath' didn't have any ulterior motive for coming here.

"That fake, or Inori Yurizuha as you like to call her," I scowled at that. 'He just won't drop that name-calling bit of his…' I thought to myself.

"is no longer needed to bring forth Eve." Yuu finished. My eyes widened at that. If what Yuu had just said was true, it meant two things. First, Inori wasn't that vital to Da'ath's schemes anymore, though that doesn't mesh together with I have seen of Inori during her projection's appearance in my room. It looked like she was still targeted. The second thing that could be derived from Yuu's info was, that they either had a better host for Mana or that they had a better alternative for Mana's resurrection." I decided to play dumb so that I could bait Yuu into giving me more information.

"What are you talking about Yuu?! Wasn't Inori needed to bring forth Mana as a host?"

"Like I said, that Inori of yours isn't needed anymore. Now that '_they'_ have in their possession the key to Eve's permanent return, all that we, Da'ath needed to do, was to steal it from them." Looks like I was right, Da'ath did find a better alternative. Who was Yuu referring to though as 'they'?

"So you found another way to desecrate my sister and bring her back to wreak havoc? Who were you referring to though as 'they'?"

"Exodus. Another organization that has been a thorn in Da'ath's path. Many times have they been screwing up our goals." 'So aside from Da'ath, there was this 'Exodus' that I have to be wary about. I'll ask Inori about this if she appears again.' I thought while contemplating on Yuu's reveal of another group.

**4:00 AM, The Park, Ayase POV**

_"Shu, I came to warn you"_ I rubbed my eyes hard. Inori was alive?!

I had decided to go to the park where I often witnessed Shu go to whenever he seemed down. For some reason, I wasn't able to fall asleep so I decided to try going to this place since it would seem that Shu was able to calm himself here. I never imagined seeing him with Inori, who according to Shu was supposed to be gone, of all people though…

After seeing Inori here with Shu, I quietly and quickly wheeled myself hidden behind a tree. It was the perfect vantage point as its thick trunk managed to conceal my wheelchair; it was also within hearing range. I perked my ears to listen in to the conversation between the two.

_"Warn me? What do yo-" _Shokcingly, Inori had vanished with a bright light before Shu managed to finish his question.

_"Inori?" _

"_Inori…" _

"_Inori….Inori!...INORI COME BACK!" _It pained me to see Shu like this. After saving Japan and most likely the world, from the wrath of the apocalypse virus, he had lost the one person that all of us could tell that he cared about the most, Inori. Now Inori had returned, only to disappear again. It seemed that destiny kept on handing Shu the short end of the stick.

As I saw Shu's stepmom approaching him, I left the scene, feeling that I had no business being there. I then started to wheel myself back to my apartment that I shared with Tsugumi.

**? POV**

"Hmph. Da'ath caught wind of our achievement fast enough." I stated to my peers. We were all seated in around a circular table. We were having a meeting of sorts.

"No worries. That Yuu of their group has been pretty active lately." one of my associates, who's seat was directly across mine, half-heartedly pointed out.

"It is all in the interest of Exodus. All is going according to plan." the one on my right added.

We all grinned at this. It was right on the money. We of Exodus, had long been at odds with Da'ath. And today, we had finally upped the ante by succeeding at something they have desired for so long but failed to achieve. The way to ensure the true descent of Eve into this world, was what we had just succeeded in uncovering.

**4:39 AM, ?, Inori POV**

The projection I sent to Shu had just been cut again.

"Did you manage to tell him about Da'ath?" Ennetsu asked me. This man, Ennetsu, had been the one to help me during my stay in this place. He had been stranded here for a longer time than me though. When I asked about it, he said he had been stuck here for 20 years now. He was very knowledgeable about voids, Shu's power which he referred to as the 'Void Genome' and the apocalypse virus.

"Somewhat, but I haven't told him about the other group since the connection was forcefully ended." I answered Ennetsu's question while looking downcast at the surface below me.

**-Flashback-**

A few days ago, before I first projected to Shu, a mysterious group appeared. The people from the mysterious group were all wearing black cloaks that had long hoods covering their faces. The word "Exodus" was prominently displayed on their backs. That appeared to be the name of the group. They appeared to have taken something from this place and then opened a rift from which they exited. Before they had exited though, I heard one of them speak.

"We have retrieved the key. We shall expect that organization to soon be on our trail"

Though they didn't do much, there was this ominous feeling that they kept on emitting. Not long after, a blond man who didn't look that far older from Shu and myself appeared. He was somewhat floating mid-air.

The first thing that the blond did upon arriving was speed towards my location. He then stood in front of me and began to talk to me.

"Greetings fake copy of Eve, I have come in the name of Da'ath." Wasn't da'ath connected to Gai? They were the ones who started to refer to Gai as 'Adam'. They were definitely enemies of Shu meaning, this guy had come to cause trouble.

"What do you want with me?" I nervously asked him. He seemed intimidating.

"You have developed quite the attitude. No matter, Da'ath no longer has any use for you. Your precious Shu is a different story though."

"W-what do you want with Shu?" I had a bad feeling about what I was about to hear.

"Oh nothing much, just his undying loyalty to Da'ath…" He smirked at that. If he wanted me to be afraid, he had succeeded. I gathered my resolve and tried to shake off the fear.

"Leave Shu alone." I firmly stated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, not with that pesky group known as Exodus running around." Exodus, why does that sound familiar? Right, that group from earlier. Da'ath must have been the organization they were talking about.

The blond then made himself disappear, but not before threatening me with Shu's death if he refused to cooperate with Da'ath, and that Da'ath was still trying to bring about the end of the world, or rather, the world that Shu was in since I was stuck in this place.

Ennetsu, having witnessed all of this from afar, approached me and said,

"It's gonna be alright, do not worry."

"How, Shu is in danger, and I can't do anything to help him?"

"Do you want to meet with Shu yourself? I have determined that we are ready to test it out." At this, I visibly lit up. The thought of meeting Shu again brought me joy. Ever since Ennetsu mentioned something about being able to appear in another place from afar with the right materials, we had both been working on this "communication device".

**-Flashback end-**

He then patted me on my head. "Don't worry, from what I know of this Shu from your stories, is that he is a guy who will find a way." He tells me in an attempt to comfort me.

"Thanks Ennetsu, you have been taking good care of me ever since I arrived here." I looked up andthanked him. Ennetsu had been like a father-figure to me for the 3 years I have been here. Like Shu, he didn't see me as the monster that I had thought myself to be.

"Don't mention it, now come let us rest, for we must prepare for your next transmission." He said while gesturing at the 3 voids in front of us that were to be used whenever I was to project to Shu.

-Chapter 2 END-

**A/N 2: End scene. ****To be honest, I'm not quite confident that I had written this chapter to the best of my ability. I felt it lacking in some areas. Well, your feedback would be greatly appreciated and thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. This chapter was quite short, see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Reverberating Melancholy

**A/N: This is third chapter. Enjoy, reviews both bad and good are welcome. Thanks for the tips, Ford1114. And thank you Nine90 for reading this too, I know that you also read my other fanfic(Steins;Fate), so thanks a lot. To those who might ask, Ennetsu is an OC but he is connected to the incident that started it all, the landing of the meteorite. The person Shu will be meeting this chapter isn't an OC however, those who have clear memory while watching the anime would know who this is.**

**Another thing to note though, I may have given the impression that Exodus were a bunch of baddies like Da'ath last chapter with the way I worded their part lol. That is NOT the case and I apologize if I gave that impression. I will attempt to rectify that this chapter.**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Guilty Crown or its characters. If I did, Mana wouldn't have become the crazy witch that she was.**

**A BOY, A GIRL, AND THEIR REUNION**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – The reverberating melancholy.<p>

"_Oh I release my soul,  
>so you feel my song."<em>

_- Release My Soul, Guilty Crown OST_

* * *

><p><strong>Shu POV<strong>

"It has been a pleasure Adam, but I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to. So I bid my farewell. I shall appear to you again in the near future." and with that, Yuu vanished from my sight.

What seemed like minutes had passed. I assumed that I would wake up by now, since Yuu had disappeared from my dreamscape. I couldn't have been more mistaken to think that though…

"That Yuu really knows his stuff, don't you think so, Shu"

A somewhat female voice suddenly asked me. Another noticeable change was that as soon as the voice had spoken, the darkness around me had been replaced with a brightly-lit area which was entirely white in color.

"W-Who are you?" I found myself asking the identity of this person, whoever the heck he or she was.

A figure, seemingly the source of the voice, appeared about a meter in front of me. It was indeed a female. She had waist-length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that were behind a pair of red framed glasses. She was clad in an outfit somewhat reminiscent of Keido when he was trying to "propose" to Mana through Inori. What had taken me aback though was the way she was smiling at me, like she knew me very well or something. Oddly enough, her smile seemed genuine and wasn't emanating any form of evil intent from what I could tell.

"I go by the name of 'Shisa' these days, though it's not really different from my real name." the woman replied with a giggle.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and I have a connection somehow even if I, to my knowledge, am only meeting you for the first time?" I ask the woman. It was true, deep inside me I felt some sort of relation to this person in front of me.

"To make sure you fully understand all of this Shu-" the woman, now identified as 'Shisa', started with her expression slightly becoming more serious. She then continued.

"-we need to go back to the root of all of this, the meteorite that infected your sister Mana, and your mother, Saeko Shijou." I gulped at that. I was about to unearth a past that had been buried with the passage of time.

"P-please tell me, Shisa-san."

"Very well then, Shu." was Shisa's response.

**?-?-? POV**

"Shisa should have made contact with Shu Ouma by now." I reported to my peers. Da'ath had most likely contacted Shu before we were able to, so we had no time to lose.

Shisa, once being a member of Da'ath herself though not willingly, is now one of Exodus' central members. She was once in a very pitiful state during her tenure in Da'ath; a state not that different from being dead. Her body was encased in a modified endlave cockpit, and her mind had lost almost all of its rationality. Exodus, managing to free her from Da'ath's grasp and sever all of Shisa's ties from the nefarious group, managed to restore her being to that of what we presume to be her true disposition before she became a puppet of Da'ath. I should know, since I was part of the team that rescued her. She then became part of Exdous, while vowing to stop Da'ath's sinister goals herself.

Both Exodus and Da'ath shared a common goal, the true resurrection of Eve. The ideology and reasoning is different though. Da'ath with its narrow-minded mentality plans to bring about Eve so that alongside with Eve's chosen Adam, they will purge the world and start a new "purified" race with Eve and Adam as the template. We of Exodus however, wanted to truly back Eve, with the purpose of permanently **killing her**.

As we have come to learn, the only way to prevent Eve from being repeatedly recalled into the plane of the living, was to kill her by her "core", or the source that is implanted onto a vessel such as Inori Yuzuriha. By doing so, Eve's essence cannot resurface, and thus would cease to exist.

This "core", was what we had just managed to obtain. By calling forth Eve through the use of this "core", the most concentrated form of Eve's essence, we will have brought her back in whole. This would be the time suitable to rid the world of 'Eve' once and for all, setting free the cursed soul of Mana Ouma.

_**Tsugumi and Ayase's apartment complex, 4:45 AM**_**, Ayase POV**

After coming from the park, I got up from my wheelchair and lay down on my bed. I then went to get some much needed sleep. A few hours later, I woke up to the sound of electrical whizzing which seemed to originate from the living room. 'Must be Tsugumi' I groggily thought while checking the time. According to the clock, it was now "7:05 AM". After folding my sheets and fixing my bed, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Proper hygiene was important after all. As I was about to step out of my room however, in my mind flashed the events that happened a few hours ago…

_"Warn me? What do yo-"_

_"Inori?" _

"_Inori…" _

"_Inori….Inori!...INORI COME BACK!"_

I would've quickly dismissed Inori appearing as a trick my eyes were playing but Shu had also acknowledged her presence as the real deal.

"Aya-nee, are you daydreaming about Shu again? You know, you should fess up already and ask him out" I was dragged back to reality by Tsugumi's sudden comment. She had a smug look on her face.

"Tsu-gU-MI!" I then playfully strangled her while trying to hide my face from her vision. I felt my cheeks becoming warm.

"O-o-okay! Okay! I g-get it! I get it!" I released my grasp on her. She then breathed loudly for air.

"You spaced out there for a sudden Aya-nee, is something wrong?" Tsugumi asks with concern in her voice. She must have seen my blank expression a while ago when I was about to go out of my room.

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong." I lied. 'Inori's back, and it seems Shu would be dragged into another mess again' was the thought echoing in my head.

_**4:55 AM, **_**Haruka POV**

A nagging feeling that something happened with Shu at the park prevented me from sleeping any further. I rise from my bed and decide to check on Shu in his room. What I saw was a profusely sweating Shu who seemed to be asleep. I fetched a towel from the nearby drawer and wiped his forehead. 'He must be having a nightmare again' I thought.

Having nothing better to do, and since I wasn't able to sleep, I took a chair and placed it on the side of Shu's bed, where I sat down to observe him. After a while, the profuse sweating stopped and his face suddenly became calm. 'Nightmare part must be over then'.

**Shu POV**

"The story I am about to tell you Shu, starts way back, 20 years ago to be precise." noted Shisa as she began telling the tale. I nodded in understanding.

_**Location unknown, **_**Inori POV**

"You see, 20 years ago the accursed meteorite graced the earth with its presence." Ennetsu stated. While waiting for the 3 voids to be ready for use again, he asked me if I was interested in knowing how the apocalypse virus came to be. I said that I was, since even though I had been intended as a host for 'Eve', I actually had limited understanding on the topic of the virus itself and its proponents.

"As you know, Mana Ouma or 'Eve', after coming in contact with the meteorite, became its 'Patient Zero', giving her or in effect, you after she had taken control of your body, a definitive amount of control over the virus that was brought about by said meteorite." Ennetsu continued his account.

"You said you were stuck here for 20 years now Ennetsu, did the meteorite have something to do with your situation?" I asked, to me it wasn't a coincidence that both Ennetsu getting trapped here, and the meteorite's landing, both happened 20 years ago.

"Yes, in fact, regrettably I myself had something to do with the meteorite's appearance…" a sorrowful look occupied Ennetsu's facial features as he said that. 'What does this mean' I pondered while waiting eagerly for Ennetsu to continue.

"Inori, you see I was once a part of Da'ath." To say I had been utterly shocked at that reveal, would be like saying that I truly loved Shu, both irrefutably true.

"You were a part of D-Da'ath Ennetsu?" I asked, it didn't seem right to me that Ennetsu, the man who had been kind to me, the man who had helped me talk to Shu again, would be part of an obviously evil group.

"Yes, I once had the title 'The Herald of Da'ath'. But I'll tell you more about that later, for now, I will continue the story of the Apocalypse Virus." as much as I was curious about Ennetsu's connection with Da'ath, I agreed that it could be talked about later. For now, I wanted to know about the virus and its origins.

"Da'ath, as you also are aware of, schemed to have Eve and the chosen Adam, be the start of a new human race, and by purging mankind with the 'Apocalypse', the newer humans brought about by Eve and Adam in an event termed as 'Genesis' would soon fill the world."

-Chapter 3 END-

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: End scene. ****The story is starting to unfold. Again, review good or bad are welcome. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ties That Linger

**A/N: Kore wa, fourth chapter desu. Btw, there are some spoilers below in regards to the Lost Christmas Visual Novel regarding one of its characters. The aftermath of that character's fate post-VN is of my own writing though. Some tidbits of the novel, "Guilty Crown: Princess of Deadpool" are also in this chapter.**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

*** - has an explanation for the term at the bottom of the fanfic chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Guilty Crown or its characters. If I did, by now, there'd be a 2-cour season 2, 3 movies, a light novel, and the Guilty Crown: Princess of Deadpool game would've been animated as an OVA. **

**A BOY, A GIRL, AND THEIR REUNION**

Chapter 4 – Ties that linger.

* * *

><p>"<em>No one knows what the future holds. <em>

_That's why its potential is infinite."_

* * *

><p><strong>Shu POV<strong>

Shisa-san relayed the events leading up to the present situation. She mentioned how my biological mother, "Saeko Shijou" was believed to have died while trying to give birth to me due to being heavily crystallized by the Apocalypse Virus. She clarified though, that this "Saeko" had not died but was instead left in a vegetative state. My father, Kurosu Ouma, was not made aware that my mother survived giving birth due to the interference of Da'ath.

Shisa-san went on to say that my mother had been snatched up by Da'ath and been forcefully relegated as one of the "Assassins of Da'ath" while being placed in a modified endlave cockpit. In this cockpit, she was made to control the various endlaves that Da'ath held in its arsenal. She was given the codename "Past", as she along with two others who were dubbed as "Present" and "Yet to Come" were to correspond as the "Ghosts of Christmas" while also sharing the "Assassin of Da'ath" epitaph.

Something occurred to me when Shisa-san spoke about my mother. 'Why was she knowledgeable about my mother to this extent? Saeko…Shijou. That was the name of my mother according to Shisa-san. Wait a minute….' It was finally clear to me, why I had felt that connection with Shisa-san. I would wait after she finished before I tell her of my realization though.

"And then when you had rejected Mana Ouma, Lost Christmas had commenced. Your mother, though not in a healthy state of mind, shielded both you and Gai Tsutsugami from the debris of the church you were in." Shisa-san said to me with a tone of voice that was devoid of regret.

"So that was how I survived that Lost Christmas." I noted upon confirmation of the reason I had survived the ordeal.

"Your mother was left in a desolate state. That is, until a group known as Exodus came to rescue her and was able to restore her mind to full-functionality." Shisa added with a smile on her face. My eyes widened at the mention of Exodus.

"Shisa-san, did you just say that my mother was rescued by Exodus?"I asked.

"Yes Shu, the very same Exodus, which that Yuu kid had mentioned to you." She answered. So it was them. Exodus was starting to sound like it wasn't an evil organization since they rescued my mother. Why did they want to bring back Mana then? That part baffled me. Yuu had said they possessed 'the key to Eve's permanent return' after all.

Shisa-san continued on, telling me about Da'ath's scheme to purge the whole of mankind to create an 'evolved' race with my sister and her chosen Adam as the template. She told me some facts about the 'Void Genome' like how there were only three samples produced. I had managed to use two of those, while the third one was used by a girl who had the alias "Overdose". Overdose huh? I think I already met her when I was still in Funeral Parlor…

_**(Flashback) 2039 A.D.**_

"_I'm sorry!" I said as I plunged my hand inside the girl's chest where here void was supposed to be. Her void was some sort of violin based on its appearance._

_Overdose. That was the supposed alias of the person that Gai had told me to extract a certain void from, the void which he named as "Melody*". Gai's description of the person matched the girl in front of me whom I had just extracted this "violin" void from. She had waist-length hair that had a faded-blonde color to it. Her attire consisted of a scarf, a blue shirt with a orange jacket, black short pants, and a pair of black boots._

_Why Gai told me to extract this particular void, I wasn't made aware of. Gai just told me that it would be crucial to one of our operations to infiltrate GHQ. _

_**(Flashback end)**_

So that was the user of the third sample of the void genome; that was a bit of information that I did not know before. Shisa-san then added that it is still unknown up to now how or where Yuu had acquired the King's power, and that Exodus was as stumped as the rest of the world.

After a few more bits and pieces of information, and confirming that Yuu was telling the truth when he said Inori wasn't needed as a catalyst anymore, Shisa-san said that she had told me all that was needed to know.

"Thank you for enlightening me Shisa-san." I thanked Shisa for the information.

"Shu I have one last thing to tell you-"

"What is it Shisa-san?"

"-when I disappear from your mindscape, close your eyes. When you open them, you will be awake in your room and whatever you do, do not be surprised." was the final statement that Shisa-san gave before vanishing.

I did as I was told, and closed my eyes. After taking a deep breath, I opened them and was not met with the familiar darkness that greeted me when I was awake. Instead, the sight of my room greeted me. I looked to my left, and I saw Haruka sitting on a chair. She was asleep. On my right, Shisa-san stood, looking at me while smiling. She held a syringe in hand. One thing that stood out was that she had some sort of patch on her head, the patch being riddled with wirings. Now that I think about it, I felt something stuck on my forehead, most likely the same patch that Shisa-san had.

"I wasn't expecting the surprise you were mentioning to be the return of my eyesight and you being here in my room. I assume that the patches on our heads was how you entered my dreamscape, and that the syringe you're holding was made by Exodus to restore my vision, mom." I flashed a knowing smile while removing the patch on my head to Shisa-san, or rather, Saeko-san my biological mother.

"You're right Shu, the syringe contains a regenerative serum for optical nerves. The patches were for me to be able to enter your subco-" Saeko-san froze.

"Did you just call me "mom", Shu? How did you know?" She asked, getting a bit teary-eyed during the question.

"Your story about my mom saving me, when I put it together with you appearing before me, it made sense; and your alias "Shisa" is a portmanteau of _Shi_jou and _Sa_eko. It wasn't the most creative nickname for disguising your ident-" before I could finish, Saeko-san pulled me into a deep hug. I felt her tears flowing freely on her cheeks.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this Shu, my son" I returned the hug with equal fervor.

"Thank you for saving me during Mana's outburst" I graciously thanked my mom. We held the hug a bit longer, and then we broke it off. We smiled at each other.

"Shu! Who is this?!" Haruka exclaimed at the sight before her.

"Hello to you, Dr. Haruka Ouma. I am Saeko Shijou, an acquaintance of Shu here." Saeko-san spoke before I could tell Haruka the truth about my mother.

"Saeko…Shijou?" came Haruka's nervous reply.

_**Shu's room, 5:30 AM, **_**Haruka POV**

"Saeko…Shijou?" I asked with a tinge of anxiety in my voice. That name had come up during one my talks with Kurosu. It was his supposedly deceased ex-wife. The biological mother of Shu.

"Shu? D-do you know who Saeko-san is?" I asked Shu. I feared the worst.

"Saeko-san, is it okay if I tell Haruka?" Shu asked Saeko-san, who gave him a nod of approval.

Shu then relayed to me how he had encountered the "Envoy of Da'ath" in his subconscious. 'That explains the intense sweating' I deduced. Shu continued on that after this "Yuu" left, Saeko-san appeared under the alias 'Shisa' and informed Shu on the origins and facts regarding the apocalypse virus. He also told me on how upon waking up, he had his eyesight restored and how he learned of the medium used by Saeko-san to enter Shu's subconscious, and that he had deduced Saeko-san's identity. I marvelled at this.

"Not even with my research at Sephirah Genomics, was I able to restore Shu's vision" I remarked with awe.

"Haruka-san, thank you for taking care of my son. I hope he hasn't given you too much trouble." I then saw Saeko-san bow in gratitude to me.

"It wasn't a problem, Saeko-san, I love Shu like my own flesh and blood." I replied to Saeko-san.

-Chapter 4 END-

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Shisa's identity is revealed! Reviews good or bad are welcome, thanks for reading. See you next chapter.**

***Melody – Overdose's void was unnamed in the novel. Since its ability was to counterattack via its melody, I have named it as such.**


End file.
